FIG. 1 shows a motherboard 90 of liquid crystal display panels, comprising a first substrate motherboard 91, an opposite second substrate motherboard 92, liquid crystals 95 disposed between the first substrate motherboard 91 and the second substrate motherboard 92, and frame glue 93 for gluing the first substrate motherboard 91 to the second substrate motherboard 92.
The motherboard 90 of liquid crystal display panels can be typically manufactured through the following steps: 1) providing the first substrate motherboard 91, and coating the first substrate motherboard 91 with the frame glue 93 thereon, wherein the frame glue 93 defines a plurality of enclosed regions for a plurality of liquid crystal display panels 94; 2) pouring the liquid crystals 95 into the plurality of enclosed regions for the plurality of liquid crystal display panels 94 defined with the frame glue 93; and 3) providing the second substrate motherboard 92, which is to be glued to the first substrate motherboard 91 by means of the frame glue 93. While a liquid crystal display device (not shown in the drawing) is being manufactured, a cutting procedure will be employed to divide the motherboard 90 of liquid crystal display panels into the plurality of liquid crystal display panels 94.
In the prior art, the first substrate motherboard 91 is coated with the frame glue 93 generally through a method as shown in FIG. 2. As FIG. 2 indicates, starting from one point at an edge of one of the plurality of liquid crystal display panels 94, a glue injector 96 moves, in a clockwise or anticlockwise direction, circumferentially along all edges of said liquid crystal display panel 94, and finally returns to the starting point, such that said liquid crystal display panel 94 is completely coated with the frame glue 93. Subsequently, the glue injector 96 is shifted to a starting point of a next one of the plurality of liquid crystal display panels 94 to be coated with the frame glue 93, and the above operation is repeated to complete coating of said next one of the plurality of liquid crystal display panels 94 with the frame glue 93. As such, all of the plurality of liquid crystal display panels 94 can be coated with the frame glue 93.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, while the plurality of liquid crystal display panels 94 are being arranged on the motherboard 90 of liquid crystal display panels, it is necessary to provide a vacant area a for cutting inaccuracy between two adjacent frame glues 93. Such an arrangement renders utilization of the first substrate motherboard 91 and the second substrate motherboard 92 low.